


Destiny Pentober Day 22 - Hive

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet Grey, curious mind entirely insatiable, digs through rubble hoping to find something she can study for the next few hours.
Relationships: Awoken Guardian & Ghost, Original Guardian & Original Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 22 - Hive

# Hive

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

Violet Grey was, in a word, curious. It tended to land her in plenty of sticky, or sometimes bloody, situations. But today she was relic-diving in the caves of the moon and she felt so, so very  _ alive _ . 

She was currently digging through what looked to be a collapsed Wizard den, sifting through chitinous rubble with extreme care. Magenta, her Ghost, made his displeasure  _ extremely _ known. 

"Relax. Ikora's had eyes on this place for days, if the Wizard was going to come back it would have by now." She had a little bit of a laugh in her voice. 

The Guardian dug for a while longer, but started to grow disappointed. It didn't seem like there was really anything of value here, not even a trinket for her to take home and scan. But then, she shifted one last flake of chitin, and there she found something wonderful. 

An intact Thrall bone. Probably from the upper leg, judging by its length and heft; but with the tendency of the Hive to collapse into dust upon their demise, this was an incredible find. Violet pulled out a piece of cloth and carefully wrapped the thing before instructing Magenta on where to transmat it away. 

Violet left the caves with a goofy smile on her face. And, once she returned to the Tower, she rushed to her lab (read: spare room in her tower apartment) to inspect the bone for a solid 12 hours. 

You know. As the Warlocks do.


End file.
